Fire Emblem: Sparrow
by Kad Dawn
Summary: The war with Plegia is over, and the Sheppard's have finally earned a rest. However, as soon as they can start their break, a new member joins the family. And his story is one surrounded in mystery. OCX?, ChromXSumia and Lon'quXF!Avatar. Rated T just in case.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello Ladies and Gentlemen! If you do not know me, allow me to introduce myself. I'm Kad Dawn, and I would like to welcome you to a new fanfiction I'm introducing to you today! **

**I welcome to you Fire Emblem: Sparrow! Starting after the war against Plegia, the Sheppard's are back home for much needed rest. However, a mysterious man is found unconscious, and when he wakes, a mystery unfolds. Who is this man? And what did he do in the past? Basically, this is mainly introducing a new character to the already awesome Fire Emblem game Awakening. One, I'm a huge fan of the fire emblem series. Two: This was something that has been going on in my mind for a while. **

**This fic is still in its early stages, and is mainly something for me to do, so updates may or may not be frequent as they should. I can't say how this will end up, however, it will eventually follow the story once things get rolling for my OC. **

**IMPORTANT NOTE: Being the game that it is, Awakening is Shipping galore. The relationships in the game is bountiful and so much can be done. And in this fic, at least when it starts out, there are two set in stone already. Chrom and Sumia (easy to work with, let's be honest) and Lon'qu and F!Robin. And since it is a bond exclusive game, my OC will have a love interest. The only problem is I don't know who she will be. But that is for a latter chapter.**

**So, that being said, it is my great pleasure to introduce to you this new fic. Sit back, relax, criticize as you like, and enjoy**

**I give to you Fire Emblem: Sparrow**

* * *

Chapter 1

The war was over. Plegia was defeated and the mad king was dethroned and killed by Chrom's blade. Peace has finally been restored. And the long trip home was filled with joy. Regna Ferox and Ylisse grew a bond during the war, and an alliance was forged between the two countries. And for Plegia, the country surrendered and hope filled the people's hearts. Hope that they can rebuild anew after Gangrel's reign. It was a sight the Sheppard's will always remember.

And even though the victory spread throughout the land, within the Sheppard's the victory was something more. It was a triumph over their greatest threat. It was the end of a major trail. And it was the stepping stone for so many bonds within the little army. The greatest bond was between Chrom and soon to be wife Sumia. Their bond was something that was in the making since the war first started. And when Emmeryn died, Sumia was the source of light for Chrom.

Now, the army was now back in Ylisstol and the time of rest began. And for Robin it was much needed. Within the Sheppard's barrack's, everyone was doing their own thing, preparing for a victory feast. Robin sat on a lounge chair comfortably, her snow white hair draped over her shoulders. Lon'qu, who was normally afraid to sit next to a woman, sat next to her, hands intertwined. While Chrom had Sumia, Robin had Lon'qu. The couple was another sense of inspiration for the army.

They were quiet, not saying a word to each other, and it was not needed for them to speak. They were happy just to be in each other's presence. As they sat, Robin watched the little dispute between Vaike and Sully on who was the strongest. An argument that was ongoing since she joined the Sheppard's. Kellam stood at the side, palm on his face as he silently watched. Robin knew that in truth, Kellam was strongest out of the three. But she wouldn't tell them that.

As they argued, Lissa, Maribelle, and Anna sat and watched as well. Anna and Lissa laughing at Maribelle's disgust with the argument. On the other side of the barrack's, Virion was teaching Gregor how to use a bow, while Gregor was teaching him how to use a sword. They both decided, with the help of Robin, to become Bow Knights. Virion saw it as a challenge, and Gregor saw it as a pass time. Still, it would be great to have more mobility. As long as they didn't fight through sand dunes anymore.

Ricken and Donnel were both watching the two. Donnel wanted to learn how to use the sword as well, stating that he wanted to be just as strong Gregor. He was promoted to be a Mercenary. It seemed to fit him nicely. Of course, it was a entirely different feel to use swords than lances. But, he saw it as a challenge none the less.

Robin smiled, closed her eyes, and leaned on Lon'qu's shoulders. He tensed a little, earning a giggle from her. He eventually relaxed, knowing that nothing bad will happen. As they sat, the doors slammed open to the main hall. Cordellia, along with Frederick, burst in. Panic was on the almost perfect Cordellia. Even Frederick, who was normally calm, had a sense of panic.

"Lissa! Robin! Your assistance is needed in the medical hall!" Frederick called out. A sense of panic went over the young grandmaster. Images of Chrom or Sumia injured flooded her mind. She shot up and hurried, Lissa at her side. They followed Frederick and Cordellia to the medical hall, and to their relief, saw Chrom and Sumia, along with Stalh, in perfect health. But that sense of relief was soon replaced with worry. On a cot, where Chrom was standing over, was a man. And he was unconscious.

Lissa hurried, staff in hand, and began healing the man. Robin walked over to Chrom and looked him over. His armor was something she had never seen before. However, she did read a few tomes about it. Dread Fighters, or Demon's in some cases. Enigmatic warriors from far distant lands with fierce power. Aside from the armor, she looked over his features. Pale skin, and dark raven hair. His hair was long, probably in a ponytail, but she couldn't tell. That was when it hit hear. His features were sharp, and his built was slim yet fit. He was Plegian. No doubt about it.

"We found him outside the city. He was unconscious and barely breathing. And he carried this," Chrom said as he pointed at two items. One was a sword the other was a tome. Wind magic and by the symbol, Robin recognized it to be an Arcwind tome. As for the sword, she couldn't tell. She would have to study it later.

"Who is he..?" she asked under her breath. Chrom barely heard her but made out what she said.

"We aren't sure. I've never seen him around the area," Chrom said.

"He could be a Plegian spy, or an assassin," Frederick stated. Chrom shot him a look.

"The war is over Frederick. Why would Plegia send a spy or an assassin after they have lost?"

"With all due respect milord, he could be a citizen that has a sense of resentment towards us. Since we did kill their previous king."

As they discussed the matter of the man, Robin looked at him. For a moment he was almost peaceful, like in a deep sleep. Then the next he started to stir. Lissa noticed it as well, and it caused her to step back a little.

"He's moving. I think he is going to wake up soon," she said. Chrom, Frederick, and everyone else in the room watched as the man slowly started to move. For Chrom, Lissa, and Frederick, the moment was similar when they found Robin. The only difference is that they were in the barracks and not in the fields.

The man slowly but surely woke from his slumber. His eyes slowly opened, revealing dark sage green eyes. He looked around the room, a confused look on his face. He slowly stood up, keeping his eyes on the people within the room. Robin noticed that his hair flowed down in his back in three separate braids.

"Where… Where am I?" he asked. His accent was something different. Like a someone who traveled across the lands, never claiming a home.

"You are in Ylisstol. Capital city of the Halidom of Ylisse," Frederick said. The man's confusion never swayed. It was a look Chrom and Lissa knew all too well. It was the same look Robin had when they first found her.

"What is your name?" Lissa asked, worry wavering in her voice. The man looked at her for a moment, then looked at himself. Over his armor and his hands. He shook his head.

"I… don't know. I can't remember…" he said. Robin could feel her heart racing.

"Is there anything you can remember? Anything at all?" This time it was Cordellia. Her voice was soft and calm. Another aspect of her that was near perfect. The man looked at her with a blank expression, and shook her head.

"No… nothing. I remember words, and how to speak. But…" his voice faded, and he started staring off. Almost as if something else in the room grabbed his attention.

"GAAH!" He screamed, clutching his head with his hands. Lissa jumped, and everyone else watched as the almost calm man was now screaming.

"STOP! STOP IT!" he yelled. By instinct Robin grabbed the man and held him close to her. She looked at Cordellia, that tactician determination on her face.

"Get Tharja in here! Now!" she ordered, and the Falcon Knight quickly took off. In the time between Cordellia searching for Tharja, and the Sorceress coming into the room, the man continued. Never letting go of his skull and screaming for something to stop. Robin wasn't sure, but she could almost make out tears forming in his eyes. Eventually Lissa went to his side and like Robin, tried to comfort him.

A few minutes later Cordellia returned with the dark haired Sorceress. A tome in her hands. She almost gasped at the sight, if her pride didn't stop her.

"Tharja! Place a sleep hex or a calming hex on him, and quickly!" Robin ordered. Without question Tharja summoned a mass of dark magic in her palm, chanting under her breath. She leaned forward, and with two fingers, pressed on the man's forehead. Within seconds, he calmed. His hands slowly fell and his breathing slowed. With a tired body, and not entirely in control, he leaned into Robin and quickly fell into a slumber.

Tharja let out a small breath, knowing that the sleep hex worked. In fact everyone let out a breath when things calmed in the room. People slowly gathered at the door and whispered about the man in Robin's arms. As for Robin, she looked at Chrom with a worried expression, and he understood completely.

Who is this man? And what in Gods name happened to him?

* * *

**And that's a wrap! **

**So, what do you think? Yay, nay? And be honest in the reviews guys. If it sucks, then tell me. If it is good, awesome, tell me that too. And that is with all chapters.**

**For this fic, it was something that has been in my head for some time. I fell in love with the Dread Fighter when that DLC came out, and wanted to bring out more of it. Hence, this new character. Just note that this is mainly for entertainment purpose for myself and hopefully for you. I'm not shooting for an epic drama, at least not yet.**

**The second chapter will be up along with this one, and will give a little more insight on who he is. Like I said before, I do not know who I'm going to pair him with. I have some character in mind, just can't pick which one. I'll explain more next chapter. **

**NOTE: For those who are waiting for my Mass Effect: Spade to be updated, I apologize for the delay. I've been busy, and my mind hasn't been all that clear to add a decent chapter for that fic. I will update it, and hopefully soon. Just please be patient with me.**

**Either than that, thanks for reading!**

**KD**


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright! Welcome to the second chapter of Fire Emblem: Sparrow. So last chapter we met a guy with some memory issues. Cliché, yeah. But it felt right creating the character. **

**So in this chapter we learn a little bit more about this mysterious man. Also, some lore I mixed together about the Dread Fighters. A little something to spice up the unit, you know. A little summary on a unit can say so much.**

**Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 2

A week has passed since the man first awoke. And in the span of a week he only had an "episode" twice. The first being when he woke up, and another a few days after. Luckily, Tharja and Libra were there to help him. Aside from that, not much is known about him. When asked, he simply answer in a yes or no fashion. Mainly because he has no memory. They gave him his own room, which he was grateful for. And by request, someone keeps watch. Normally the duty falls to Cordellia, Gregor, Kellam, and Frederick. All volunteered.

Aside from those who watched him, he would also have those visit him. Everyone in the Sheppard's was excited to meet the new person taking residence in the barrack's. However, by order of both Chrom and Robin, only a few may until he is comfortable to meet everyone. Thankfully, everyone respected the man's decision. Those who did visit him were Chrom, his fiancée Sumia, Robin, Tharja and Libra. Tharja was there mainly to help find anything to jog his memory with the use of her curses. Libra was there to keep watch. It was on a that day when Libra and Tharja visited him when his second "moment" happened. And Tharja was able to learn quite a bit about him.

"What were you able to learn?" asked Chrom. Tharja was seated and had a cup of water. The memory curse took a lot out of her. Of course she knew the consequences, she just didn't expect to see what she saw.

"Is he like me Tharja? Did he lose his memory?" Robin asked, her impatience getting the better of her. Normally, that would annoy the sorceress, however, Tharja and Robin had a budding friendship. That and Tharja was able to grow use to it. She finished her water and looked at the tactician.

"Honestly, he is far from it," she said, her tone keeping the normal dark nature within it. For the Sheppard's it was normal.

"Does that mean he remembers who he is?" asked Chrom. Tharja's face dropped and she clutched her tome close to her chest.

"Yes, but not in a way you think."

"What does that mean?" She took a breath. The memory curse really took a lot out of her. They way it worked was that they both share a collective mind set. Meaning both the caster and the recipient would see the memories. It didn't turn out well for both. Tharja nearly collapsing, and Libra having to hold down the man.

"It means that he remembers, but at the same time he wants to forget it as well," she said. Chrom's brows furrowed and he pinched the bridge of his nose.

"That is just as confusing. Why would he want to forget who he is?" Chrom responded. He didn't see it, but Robin and Sumia saw that Tharja wasn't comfortable. She saw something in that man's mind. Something not entirely good.

"Tharja? What did you see?" asked Sumia in an almost motherly tone. In a way it helped Tharja calm a bit. She herself didn't understand it all, and she was trying to wrap her mind around it.

"I saw… something. Villages burning, people dying. Fire and death all around. And from the emotion, he had guilt. As if he was blaming himself. At some point I think he wanted to forget all of it, so he in a way, he unleashed a lot of magical pressure. At least that is the theory."

"Theory?" Chrom asked .Tharja nodded

"Dread Fighters are also known as Magic Demons. They are able to store massive quantities of magical energies within their bodies, giving them abilities many warriors dream of. However, it takes a toll on the body. Many Dread Fighters don't live long lives because of that power. I believe that whatever he did scarred him so much that he tried to implode himself with all the magical build up."

"You mean to say that, in a way, he tried to kill himself?" Robin asked.

"In a sense, that was exactly what he was trying to do."

The air in the room that day was dark and cold, and although Tharja would love it, even she wanted the mood to be better. But that wasn't all she sensed from him.

"I did sense something else, however," she said, causing everyone to look at her. Chrom had a face that almost said 'no more'. She forced herself not to laugh at it.

"I didn't sense evil in him. In fact, the opposite even. Aside from the turmoil within, his spirit is almost calm. If given time to adjust, he may be alright and possibly a new ally."

That conversation was just two days ago. And thanks to Tharja, the Dread Fighter was accepted. Of course, the rule not to smother him was still in effect. Still, he was grateful for what Tharja said. Even apologized for causing any harm to her. She simply shrugged it off. She wouldn't admit it out loud, but she and the other Sheppard's wanted to help him. He was able to meet everyone accordingly, and although he doesn't remember his past, he remembered everyone's name that he met in those few days. Of course, it was always small talk. He didn't feel ready to fully join the Sheppard's. He wanted to see if his abilities were still intact.

And he was doing just that today. During midday, in the training ground, he was seated cross legged. The training ground was empty save for himself and Cordellia who in charge of keeping an eye on him. His request, not by order.

She was seated underneath a tree in the shade. She already did her daily workout for the day. No need to over exert herself. As she sat, she watched the man sit in an almost unmoving manor. He was meditating. It was amazing for her to watch. She could never do it. Always wanting to be busy and moving around. Him, however, sat still.

He had his sword strapped on his back. Robin did some research and with the help from Lon'qu and Miriel, they discovered it to be the Mystleltiann, a fabled demon sword. In a way, it made sense. Dread Fighter, also known as Demon Fighter's, with a demon sword. Cordellia shivered looking at the blade. Even though it was in its scabbard, it looked like a powerful blade.

As she watched him, Olivia walked into the training grounds. Normally at this time she would be dancing, however, she never really had the chance to meet the man. She said a quick hello and told him her name, but never really talked with him. And since Cordellia was there, she was comfortable. She waved a nervous hello at Cordellia and sat next to her.

They both watched as the man stirred. The girls saw him flexing his fists, and could hear him humming. He clenched his teeth and fists. In that moment, he could feel an energy pulsing through him. He could feel the magical energy again. But this was minute. He needed to wrap himself with it. It was what the Dread Fighters were known for.

Feeling the energy, Tharja quickly went to the training grounds, Robin right behind her. Both were intuned with the forces of magic. What they would see, along with Cordellia and Olivia, amazed them. He stood up and brought his hands up, clasping them together. His middle and index fingers pointed. He closed his eyes, and began to surge the magical energy in once again.

Then, with a shout, the energy released and enveloped him. He was submersed with an aura like energy. In fact, Robin read that it was the greatest tool a Dread Fighter had. Known as the Demon's Aura, it is the magical aura Dread Fighters use in battle, normally as a fuel for the skills and weapons. Each aura was unique to the Dread Fighter, and sometimes would be seen in different colors. For him, he was submersed in a black aura, occasionally a black spark would appear.

He held the position for a few moments, and then he opened his eyes. Keeping the aura active he started to move around. Inspecting his hand and body. In that moment, it was the first time they saw a true smile on his face. And for him, it was the greatest achievement he can have in this new life. Restoring his power.

With a blink, he released his aura. The black surrounding him slowly fading. The four girls who witnessed went up to him.

"That was amazing!" Cordellia said, a grin on her face. The man blushed slightly at her praise.

"I've never seen anything like it! What was it?" Olivia asked. He scratched the back of his head.

"I'm not sure to be honest. It was just felt… natural in a way," he said. Robin giggled, which she did when she knew something someone else did. A habit she picked up from Miriel.

"It is called the Demon's Aura. Being a Dread Fighter, you use it to channel your energy to your weapons. A skill unique to you," she said. Hearing that the man grinned.

"But it was black. Would that be considered a bad omen?" Cordellia asked. Before Robin could say anything he was the one who answered.

"No… I don't think so. In Dread Fighter culture black is actually the color of justice. Red is glory, blue is honor, green is duty, and I believe gold is vengeance." The girls looked at him dumbfounded that he could know that. He blushed slightly and chuckled.

"Sorry. After doing that I started to remember a few things. Nothing solid, just about what I am. I kind of felt nostalgic enough to say it out loud." The girls grinned, even Tharja, at his moment. Especially Robin.

"Good! Hopefully when you start getting the swing of things you'll start to remember more!" Robin was defiantly excited. Being amnesiac herself, she knows the feeling when remembering something.

"Do you remember anything else? Like a name?" asked Olivia. The excitement melted away her shyness.

"No sadly. But, that just means I can come up with a better one," he said with a smile. However, Cordellia saw the hints of sadness on his face.

At that moment, a bird flew by and landed on his shoulder. He chuckled.

"Hello little one," he said. Cordellia smiled.

"It's a Sparrow. Early this time of year, aren't we?" she said to the little bird, which chirped in reply. For him, something stuck and he chuckled.

"What is it?" asked Tharja. The man looked at them, and with a finger, the bird landed on top of it.

"Sparrow. I like it. I think it may just suit me."

Cordellia didn't know it at the time, but she just named him.

* * *

**Alright, and that's a wrap! Be honest, and let me know what you think thus far. Any form of criticism is greatly appreciated.**

**So in this chapter: We have a name! I went with Sparrow mainly for the symbolic meaning behind it, which (in some cases) is freedom. Remember, Tharja picked up some nasty memories that scarred him. And since he made himself forget in a way, he is free from the turmoil. That and Sparrow is just awesome. And I gave him Mystletainn because it is an awesome weapon and plus it is different than the sword Owain gets. His is known as Missiletainn and even the dude that give him the sword says the it is even a VERY common sword. The only reason Owain uses it and it is his best weapon is actually a psychological thing. I don't know, Nintendo went deep with the game. **

**And for the main importance. Pairing. So, I have a few choices that I like, I just don't know who to pick. The options are: Cordellia, Tharja, Cherche, Say'ri, and Olivia. Yeah at lot of choices, but come on, Male Avatar had half of the entire roster to pick from. Anyway, so for Sparrow I can't really pick who I'd want for him. So, being the most friendly guy I am, I'm letting be up to you. On the review, or pm me who you think he should be. And I know it is early, but I'm asking now that way I can start forming some chapters and start thinking of some moments for him and the character. So please, shoot me a message or leave a review on who you think Sparrow should hook up with.**

**Also, please note this: For me, whenever a new OC or even an SI is introduced to any game or story, some AU is involved. Sometimes big and sometimes small. And this fic, some of the character will be a little OOC. For instance, overly attached Tharja in game? Not so attached in the story. She will have that dark side to her, just not the creepiness. and Owain... well I'm not sure what I'm going to do with him. Poetry is... not my strong suit. **

**Either than that, thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed it and I'm open to criticism no matter the form. Just don't troll me or I will hunt you down. I live in Texas, hunting is like second nature to me (Maniacal Laughter!). Seriously though, let me know what you think, and if you have an idea or a request on a scene you would like, shoot me a message and let me know.**

**KD **


	3. Chapter 3

**How's it going!? Kad Dawn here with another chapter for Sparrow. So, from what I got people are interested, which is always good. In fact, I consider it a good thing. Just to clarify. Sparrow is an OC, NOT the tactician. The tactician original F!avatar Robin. Sparrow is a Dread Fighter who was found and has no memory of his past. Like Robin, but that is about it for similarities. The couple in this fic as of now are: ChromXSumia (duh) and Lon'quXF!Robin. For Sparrow I'm not sure, but I'll discuss at the end of the chapter. Speaking of which: Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 3

"Grandmaster Robin! Grandmaster Robin!" A soldier yelled running through the castle garden. Robin and Lon'qu were out walking. Today was there day off, and they both wanted to spend that time together. What they didn't plan was for a soldier to be running around the castle looking for Robin. Lon'qu made sure to send a glare at the soldier.

The soldier spotted them, and made his way to meet them. Once he made it he made sure to give a respectful bow. Robin sighed, but alas, addressed the man. It was clear that he was a new recruit. She made it a point for everyone to treat her equally and without any formality. Something that annoyed Maribelle.

"What is it that I can help you with?" she asked the soldier. He stood up straight and looked at Robin.

"You are needed in the War Room. A situation has occurred and is in need of you," he said. Robin raised a brow. Why is she being summoned to the War Room? The war with Plegia is over, there is no need for such meetings.

"Why am I being summoned? What is the situation?" she asked.

"Forgive me Grandmaster. I do not know the full details. All I know is that Risen may be involved." When he said Risen, flags went up in both Robin's and Lon'qu's head. They haven't fought or seen Risen since the war was won. They have heard reports of sightings, but nothing as far as an attack. If Risen are out and in a force, then there is bound to be an attack.

Without hesitation, they both hurried to the War Room. Once there, Chrom and Sumia along with Frederick and two other Ylissian General's were there. Sumia sent a relieved smile to Robin when she entered. Although she was soon going to be Queen, she was not use to such meetings. She still felt like a normal soldier when it came to this. And she was also afraid she would fall down and embarrass Chrom in front of the other two General's.

Chrom was also relieved. Even though he will soon be Exhalt of Ylisse, many of the General's within the military still saw him as nothing more than a boy. Of course, they couldn't outmatch Robin and her tactics, the jealousy the General's felt was a simmering mess. Alas, they wouldn't let their pride hurt their reputation.

The two General's were General Gunther and General Axion. Both fought in the Plegia war and were part of the resistance for Ylisse when Plegia invaded. In truth, they fought valiantly, and were able to hold their defenses. But if it wasn't for Robin and the Feroxi military, the Plegian forces would've never retreated, and both General's would've lost.

"What is the current situation?" Robin asked. Axion grunted. He was a well built man, like all General's. In his mid-forties, he is the youngest General in the court. Blonde hair and blue eyes, he was a favorite for the single women of Ylisse. Polite through and through, he treated everyone with a sense of respect. However, he had a secret. He hated the Feroxi and the Plegians. And the fact that the Shepherds had both within their military disgusted him.

"Risen have been spotted on the Northern Road. And it seems to be a big enough fighting force," Frederick said. Axion was also jealous of Frederick. To be a Knight Lieutenant at a young age was a major milestone for any knight. And also being Chrom's personal knight was also a great achievement.

"What kind of force are we talking about? Foot soldiers? Flyers? What are the details?" Robin asked.

"My scouts confirmed that it is nothing more than foot soldiers. Mostly axe wielders, with a few archers and soldiers to boot," General Gunther said. Unlike Axion, he was proud to see someone so young become Grandmaster of Ylisse's military force. And he admired the Feroxi strength. He was an older man, with graying hair and beard. And he was loved by everyone in Ylisse. Robin even liked the man. He was the only General to show her respect.

Taking in the information, Robin quickly formulated a plan. The Northern Road was an open area with a small forests, and a river. A bridge being the only way to cross. Once across, two hills and a pair of fortresses would be waiting. Yes, she knew what she had to do.

"Alright, Cavalry could be able to quickly take out the Risen. Each cavalry unit should be paired with a foot soldier for support. However, we should take one flying unit with a support. The pair will quickly fly over the battle and secure one of the fortresses."

"Wouldn't that cause the Risen to attack them? And plus there are archers. It will be risky" Lon'qu added. Robin smiled at him. He knew that smile all too well. She knew what she was doing.

"That is the point. The flyer and their support will secure the fortress. And knowing Risen, they would attack anything they see. The two will be a distraction for the main force to cut in and secure our side of the river. Then we move through the bridge and secure the other side. The Risen on that side will be focused on the pair that we will move in and take them out quickly."

Axion moved forward. "How can you predict such a thing? It is impossible to know the movements of an enemy force," he said. Robin sighed and looked at the General.

"Risen aren't like Plegian forces. In fact they are quiet mindless. Their only goal is to kill. Having a distraction pair will cause the nearby Risen to attack them. Giving others to take them out with ease. The only problem is that Risen are almost twice as strong as a normal soldier, and it is that inhuman quality that makes them a dangerous foe."

Axion scoffed, but backed off. He knew he wouldn't last a match against the Grandmaster. As young as she is, she is indeed brilliant. That will be the only thing he will admit. Gunther on the other hand smiled.

"Who will we send to meet them, milord?" Gunther asked Chrom. Chrom didn't hesitate.

"The Shepherds are experienced with fighting such an enemy. They will handle the situation. Besides, the General's court needs to rebuild the military. They can't spare any man until the force is back to full strength. And that may take awhile." Gunther bowed.

"A sound judgment, milord. Then Axion and I will be on our way." With that they both saluted and made their leave. Axion sending a glare to Lon'qu. Lon'qu ignored it. He could care less what others thought of him. Once the General's were gone Chrom turned to Frederick.

"Gather the Shepherds within the Barracks for briefing and selection. I'm sure we will not need the entire force." Frederick bowed and left the room.

Meanwhile, during the meeting, Sparrow along with a few other Shepherds were finishing their training. Vaike, Kellam, Gaius and Virion were there. Anna, Olivia, and Cordellia were watching. Mainly cause they already finished their training that morning. It has been a few weeks for Sparrow, and he was accepted within the group. Which he was grateful for. Of course, he wasn't an honorary member until he fought with them.

Today's training was range attacks. Something Virion excelled in. He was there mainly to observe but he couldn't help but fire a few arrows himself. Gaius, recently being promoted to assassin, was training with the bow. Virion made sure to teach him, however, Gaius insisted that he was fine training on his own. Kellam was training with his javelins, and was content to keep it at just that. Vaike and Sparrow both training with hand axes. However, Sparrow first trained with his magic.

Sparrow's Arcwind spell was powerful and Cordellia shuddered at the sight. Not because she was admiring Sparrow's skills, but because wind magic is a deadly danger for Pegasus Knights. Killed by wind magic was the second cause of death for Pegasus Knights. Next to fell by arrows. Still, it was a spectacular to watch Sparrow work with his magic. It looked as if he was at home when he was training, and seeing him using magic with such ease in a way made Cordellia happy. She and Sparrow became quick friends, in due part that she was the one tasked to watch him when he was recovering. Their relationship, however, was nothing more than good friends. He just joined, and for him, it will be unethical to have a closer bond with any of the women in the group. For now, he was content with just being friends with anyone in the Shepherds.

Now, he was fully healed. However, his memories still gone. But his abilities and his fighting style were back, and he was moving at a hundred percent. It was a huge relief for all the Shepherds. They were like one big family. And being a family, they had traditions. One tradition, is watching others train. Olivia and Anna were there to see Sparrow use his Demon Aura. When she first saw it, Olivia wouldn't stop talking about it. And since she and Anna were close friends, Anna wanted to see it as well.

Content with his magic training, Sparrow switched to using axes. The Short Axe to be precise. Aside from his sword, the Short Axe was probably his favorite weapon. And since Vaike was training with his own axe they both started a little competition with each other. Whoever has the most bulls-eye wins. So far it was a tie.

Since training was ending, Vaike decided to raise the stakes.

"Alright Sparrow, one more throw. And let's raise the stakes," Vaike said. Sparrow chuckled and started twirling his Short Axe, a cocky smirk on his face.

"You're on Teach. What are we betting on?" Sparrow asked. Before Vaike could say anything, Virion jumped in.

"How about we make this a gentlemen's bet," he said. The girls rolled their eyes. Mostly Virion's 'gentlemen's bet' involved the women in the group. Of course, one of those bet's involved Lon'qu. And well, they all knew how that ended. He was with Robin. They guessed that Virion liked to play matchmaker in the group. Vaike and Sparrow, however, didn't know that.

"How about whoever wins picks a woman that the other must take out on a lovely night," Virion said. Vaike looked at the archest of archers with disbelief. Sparrow, however, laughed.

"HA! I'll take that bet. I have the perfect choice for you Teach," he said. Vaike turned and looked at the Dread Fighter with a glare.

"Oh no! The Teach never loses! You are the one who is going out with someone! How about, Maribelle?"

The other guys started chuckling. Anyone who was stuck with Maribelle for a night is bound to suffer an empty pocket. And bullion was tight for Sparrow.

"Enough talk, let's do this," Sparrow said. He did not want to go out with Maribelle. Not because she can be obnoxious, but because she just wasn't his type. Plus, Ricken told him he had a crush on the girl. And Sparrow didn't want to crush the boy by going out with Maribelle.

As they set up, the others gathered around. Gaius elbowed Kellam.

"Five bullion Vaike wins," he whispered. Kellam chuckled and smiled.

"You're on," the knight said.

"Oh, are we taking bets? I want in," she said with a sly smile. Gold was her second favorite thing in the world. Virion's minds started working, for the wrong reasons. And he looked at the red haired Trickster.

"How about we have another gentlemen's bet? If I win, you must spend a night with me, my dear Anna," Virion said. Anna just glared at the man, and then showed him her left hand. A gold band with a large ruby on her ring finger.

"I'm spoken for Virion," she said. Her husband was the first and foremost favorite thing in the world for her. The look on Virion's face caused everyone else to a have a fit of laughter. Even Vaike and Sparrow heard, and they couldn't help but snicker. Ashamed and embarrassed, and Virion looked away. However, Anna had an idea.

"But a gentlemen's bet doesn't sound bad. Instead of bullion, you both should do that. Pick a girl that the other has to go out with for a day," she suggested. Kellam and Gaius looked at each other for a moment, and eventually nodded. Gaius voted on Vaike, while Kellam voted on Sparrow.

The two axe wielders took their position, aiming at a target. Vaike went up first. With a loud roar and screaming that it was apparently his time, he throw the axe. He missed the bulls-eye by a few inches. The others watching were mixed. Gaius and Virion were going for Vaike. Kellam and the girls went for Sparrow. Even Cordellia was cheering for him.

Sparrow moved up. He took a breath and with a smirk, his Demon Aura went up. Anna cheered at seeing it for the first time. The black aura submersed Sparrow. He moved forward, and with a grunt, though his Short Axe at the target. Earning a bulls-eye.

Kellam and the girls cheered, and Virion and Gaius frowned, but eventually clapped for Sparrow. Kellam whispered something to Gaius, and Gaius had a look of surprise on his face. A blush also showing. Vaike looked at the target dumbfounded. Eventually he shook his head.

"Hey! No fair! You used magic!" he yelled. Sparrow shrugged.

"Technically, my aura isn't really magic. Plus, you never said anything about not using our skills."

Vaike looked at Sparrow with disbelief, and eventually gave in. The others went to them, and most were surprised and happy to finally see Sparrow's unique ability. Even Vaike was happy to finally see it, even though he was clearly sure it was the reason he lost.

"Everyone! Everyone!" A voice shouted. They turned to see Lissa. She looked flushed, and was breathing heavily. "Chrom called for a emergency meeting! We are needed at the barracks, come on!"

She then turned and took off. Probably to find others. As she ran, Sparrow had an idea. A smirk on his lips. He elbowed Vaike, gaining his attention, and proceeded to point at the blonde healer. Vaike looked at Lissa and it took him a moment to finally get it.

"No way! No, no no no no! Chrom will kill me!" he pleaded. Sparrow merely shrugged.

"A bet is a bet," he said. Virion laughed.

* * *

**Alright! Well this chapter was a little longer than the last two. And it looks like a fight is coming up! Perfect! Can't have Fire Emblem Fic without a few battle, right? This chapter was mainly a filler to be honest. Just a lead up for the next one, which will be the skirmish. Also just a fun chapter with some character interaction for Sparrow. **

**For Anna being married, that will be further revealed in later chapters, so you'll have to wait and see for that. Also the bet was something that came up a few days ago. And I could actually see Virion doing something like that. For the two General's, they are so far minor OC's. Gunther is like the old wise general in a movie. With a lot of experience in his pocket. Axion is, well, the asswhole (pardon my French). Just minor characters, for now.**

**Now, to the main subject: Who will we ship Sparrow with? I've narrow it down to Cordellia, Cherche, and Olivia. Say'ri would be there, but like the game, she comes in later on in the story. And for this story, before the Valm campaign, Sparrow is going to be married before that even happens. She is badass, and is one of my favorites, but for story purposes it wont happen. But don't worry for all you Say'ri fans, she will get some love. And Cherche will be introduced sooner than in the game. Really soon I might add. So yes, like before, tell me who you think Sparrow should be with. The Hopeless Romantic Cordellia? The Gentle yet Fiery Cherche? Or the Shy Dancer Olivia? Shoot me a message or leave a review telling me who you think. **

**Thanks for the support, and stay sexy ;]**

**KD**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Robin, Lon'qu, and a small force from the Shepherds had just arrived at the skirts of the Northern Road. Along with them were Sully, Stalh, Virion as Calvary units. For foot soldier and support for them was to be Robin, Lon'qu, and Vaike. For the diversion team that will fly out to one of the abandoned fortresses at the other side of the river is Cordellia and Sparrow. Chrom and Robin both agreed that this will be the best time to test how Sparrow fights. Plus, Robin wanted to see how a Dread Fighter fights in a battle.

As she looked out on the field before her, Robin couldn't help but remember that only a half a year ago she was standing here. Ready to fight the Risen. Vaike, Sully, Virion and Stalh felt the same way. It was the first mission of what was a long campaign for them. The only difference was that now, they have all grown since then.

However, there was a problem. There were more Risen than General Gunther's scout had reported. About twice what they speculated. For a normal army, this would've proven almost as a suicide mission, but for her and the Shepherds it would be a challenging trail. She had confidence that her small fighting force will take the Risen before sun down. Mainly because many of the Risen were lower class units. Fighters mostly with a few soldiers, mercenaries, archers and knights. Of course that was on their side of the river.

"Alright. Everyone partner up!" Robin ordered. She was to be with Sully, Lon'qu with Stalh, and Vaike with Virion. "Cordellia!" she called to the Pegasus knight, "When we attack I want you to hurry to the fortress and secure that position. Sparrow, give her some backup with your magic when you are in the air."

"Yes ma'am," Cordellia said.

"Roger that," said Sparrow.

With that said, Sparrow went up to her and climbed up. He took out his Arcwind tome and readied himself. He would have to be the soul protection for her in the air. Especially from arrows. To be fairly honest, he never been on a Pegasus ride before. At least, he thought he never been on one before. He was nervous, but he trusted Cordellia in her abilities. Sumia told him that she was one of the best in all of Ylisse, so his confidence was high.

"Ready? Charge!" Robin yelled. The three riders charged with their horses. Supporters riding with them. Cordellia urged her Pegasus as well. With a powerful flap of her wings, the Pegasus took off in a burst of speed. Sparrow felt his stomach lurch when they went to the air. He let out a scream, but not out of fear, but with a sense of excitement. He felt jealous at that moment for all the fliers in the world. Cordellia couldn't help but smile at his little outburst. She looked back at him.

"First time in the air?" She said, her voice a little louder than normal due to the wind. Sparrow nodded, a childish grin on his face.

"Yep! Never thought it would be like this. Have to say, I'm enjoying it! You have to take me up sometime again when we aren't fighting!" he replied. She kept the smile, but looked forward.

"Sounds like a plan!" she replied.

After the happy moment, they both went from gleeful to focused. A few Risen with javelins and hand axes spotted them and started throwing their weapons at them. Thankfully, Sparrow chanted off an Arcwind spell and used it to bat away the flying weapons. For once, Cordellia was glad to have Wind magic around.

Luck was on their side. On the ground, the others were able to quickly dispatch majority of the Risen archers before they can fire off an arrow. And with the help of the Wind magic Sparrow used, they quickly made it to a fortress. But that was when their luck started to dwindle. Risen were crawling all over the area, and there were more archers than Cordellia would like. Sparrow's Arcwind was powerful and fast, but not fast enough to stop a speeding arrow. Thankfully they landed before any archers had the chance.

Cordellia tethered her Pegasus to a post, while Sparrow closed one of the two gates the fortress had. It would force the Risen to go in one direction. Funneling them to the sword and lance of Sparrow and Cordellia. As Sparrow watched the opened gate, Cordellia quickly tied a flag with Naga's symbol on it and quickly raised it. It was the symbol to signify that they made it. Aside from the flag they had another red flag that would be used if they were in dire need. Hopefully it would not come to that.

Sparrow looked out from the gate, his heart starting to quicken. It appeared that the Risen on this side of the river started making the advance towards them. Taking out Mystleltiann and readied for the fight. Cordellia, a Steel lance at hand quickly went to his side. She let out her trademark sigh. She hated fighting these dark creatures.

"Has there always been creatures like this…" Sparrow said in a near whisper. Cordellia however heard him and felt that she should answer.

"No. They showed up about a few weeks before the Plegia campaign started. Robin, Frederick, and Lord Chrom we're the first to ever fight such creatures." Sparrow nodded. Virion and Sully told him about that night. How these humanoid creatures showed up from nowhere and started attacking everything on sight. Sparrow felt unnerved, but in a way grateful. At least his first kill in this life wouldn't be a living person.

When they saw the first wave of Risen charging towards them, they both readied their weapons. Sparrow channeled his magic energy, and his aura appeared once again. The wave consisted of nothing but axe wielders. About ten in total. The first Risen, a Fighter, charged towards Sparrow. Sparrow dodged the axe with a spin, and using his momentum, cut down the attacking Risen. As he done so, another went towards Cordellia. She too dodged, and used the force behind her movements to take down the Risen.

Side by side, Sparrow and Cordellia were an fierce pair of lance and sword. Taking down the Risen as they came. When the last two charged from both sides, Sparrow and Cordellia acted accordingly and with pure instinct. Back to back, they spun out of the axes way. Sparrow then knelt down and lunged, while Cordellia stood tall, lunging with her own lance. Their weapons pierced the Risen, and soon the fell creatures faded into a black mist.

With adrenaline pumping, they both stood tall panting. The fight was quick but tough for them, but they had no injury. Cordellia looked at Sparrow.

"We make a good team," she said. Sparrow turned and gave a small smile.

"So far, I guess so. Still have a lot more to fight before this is over," he replied. Cordellia nodded and looked ahead. The next wave was coming, only this time it was a mix of Soldiers and Fighters with a few Barbarians. Sparrow switched to his short axe in due part that there will be lancers. Cordellia frowned knowing that she will only have a lance to fight with. And with axe wielders charging towards her, she will need to be extra careful.

The wave charged in, and both Dread Fighter and Knight were on the defensive. They both utilized the mistakes the mindless Risen were causing in order to take them down. As they fought, one Risen managed to move around its fellow comrades, eyeing the red haired knight. Cordellia didn't notice as she took down a soldier with a fierce lunge. The Risen saw its moment and charge with a loud groan.

Cordellia barely had time to react. She brought her lance up, however, the axe cut the lance in half. She fell back due to the strength of the Risen. It moaned and looked at her with dead red eyes and readied for another strike. Cordellia readied for the inevitable strike, saying a quick prayer and an apology that she wouldn't make it to her best friend's wedding.

However, with a fierce battle cry, Sparrow jumped in the way and blocked the axe with his own. Cordellia looked with shock as Sparrow fought the Risen. He took the Risen and any that came after with almost unreal ferocity. Is this the strength of a Dread Fighter? She wouldn't find out that day.

Sparrow fought and pushed the Risen back. A few remained and stood away from arms length, but his axe was throw able. He spun, and with a underhand throw, he launched his short axe towards a Risen. The axe hit and due to the throw it spun back to Sparrow like a boomerang. He caught it, and with another fierce throw, he launched it again taking another Risen down. Cordellia just watched. In a way it looked as if he was dancing. His axe, his deadly partner.

When the last Risen fell, Sparrow caught his axe once again. He took a satisfied breath. Looks like the training paid off. He turned to Cordellia who was still on the ground with a shocked look. She wasn't use to being in that situation. Like a damsel in distress in her romance novels she would read. She wouldn't admit it out loud, but she dreamed on occasion that she would be the damsel, and Chrom would save her. Of course those were dreams. But this, was the real thing, and it was Sparrow who saved her.

He walked up too and offered his hand to her. She took it and he hefted her up.

"You okay?" he asked. She nodded.

"Yes, I am fine. You have my gratitude, and I'll be sure to repay you somehow," she said, with her head down slightly in a respectful manner. Sparrow chuckled and she looked at him with a confused look.

"No need to pay me back. I promised Robin that I'll keep you safe, and so I'm doing so."

"But-"

"No buts Cordellia. You are my comrade and friend, and I fight for my friends. At least, it feels right to do so. Besides, you were, are, my first friend when I woke up. Don't want my first buddy dying on me now."

Cordellia smiled, and blushed a little. It was the first time Sparrow ever said anything like that. And in a way, it felt good. When he woke up, she would watch over him as he recovered, and they would converse during the time. It would be right that a friendship grew between the two.

She looked at him and she noticed that his armor had a few dark spots. It took her a few moments to notice what was wrong.

"Sparrow, you're hurt!" she said. Sparrow cocked a brow and looked over himself. He never noticed being hit during the fight. "Hold on I have a few medical-"

"No time! Another wave is here!"

She turned and saw a group that was almost twice the size as the one before. She quickly took out her spare lance and hurried to Sparrow's side. The fight was taken a turn for the worse. She and Sparrow were heavily outnumbered, and even though Sparrow was a force to be reckon with he was still human. Even he had his limits. The only hope she knew was that there were six extraordinary warriors out there fighting to make it to them.

Robin and her group cleared out their side of the river, and were storming the bridge. The three mounted warriors pushed the Risen aside, and she, Lon'qu and Vaike took out any that stood strong. At first it seemed that they were making progress. Until she looked at the fortresses direction.

She let out a small scream, causing the others to look out. Their eyes widened, and Vaike and Sully both cursed. A horde of Risen were besieging the fortress, and a red flag was raised. Sparrow and Cordellia were in trouble, and if they didn't hurry, they may lose two of their friends. With a new sense of drive, they six pushed through. Vaike and Lon'qu cutting down any who opposed them. Sully and Stalh running down foes. And Virion and Robin shooting down their targets with a flurry of Thunder and Arrows.

They pushed through the bridge and continued their charge. By the will of Naga, part of the horde took notice to the six and made their way to them. Sparrow and Cordellia noticed that Risen were leaving the area. They looked at each other tiredly, and smiled.

Both now shared a few injuries, and were losing their strength. Cordellia managed to raise the red flag in time, but Sparrow took a few hits defending her. She as well took a few jabs and cuts defending him. But, they knew that their friends outside the fortress were coming. And it meant that the day was almost won.

However, they shouldn't falter. Risen were still attacking them and were pushing. Not only were they defending themselves, but also Cordellia's Pegasus, Paloma. They both fought, taking down Risen and defending each other. The others outside also making the push. Even though separate, they all had the determination to win the day.

As they fought, a large Risen walked within the fortress. Sparrow and Cordellia looked at it with wide eyes. It was larger than the others. Cordellia seen warriors like it before during the war with Plegia. Berserkers. Fierce axe fighter with almost unnatural strength. In its hand, a white and gold axe. A bolt axe. It can be used like a normal axe, or with a little magic, as a ranged weapon. In the right hands, it can be a fierce weapon.

The Risen let out a moaning roar, and the lesser halted. This one must be the leader of sorts. It roared again, and the lesser Risen left the fortress. Sparrow and Cordellia assumed that the Risen wanted to fight them on its own. Sparrow twirled his axe, and Cordellia took a fighting stance. Both had the determination to take the Risen head on.

What they didn't expect was the speed of the Risen. It charged with a roar, Bolt axe at the ready. Sparrow and Cordellia leapt out of the way. The axe struck the ground, and they both felt the earth shake. Paloma whined, and the Risen looked at its direction. Seeing what the Risen may do, Cordellia ran towards her mount to protect it.

The Risen moaned, and lifted the axe in the air. Electricity started to surge from the axe, Cordellia knowing what was about to happen. But she would not allow her Pegasus to be harmed. She will stand her ground. The Risen pointed the axe towards her, and Thunder magic fired out. She braced for the hit but it never came.

In a blink of the eye, Sparrow jumped in the way of the Thunder magic. Using his Short axe he deflected the Thunder. The magic submersed his axe, and after a few moments the axe started to burn due to the magical heat from the Thunder. Sparrow yelled in pain and instinctively throw his axe aside.

The Risen the charge with another roar, axe above its head. Sparrow barely had enough time to react and due to his injuries he wasn't fast enough. The axe barely grazed his chest.

"Sparrow!" Cordellia yelled as he fell to the ground. Cordellia charged with fierce determination, but the Risen was to strong. That, and fighting an axe wielder with a lance was never a good idea. The Berserker Risen batted her lance away, and at the same time wounded her. She fell back, but at the same time, Sparrow was up and charged with his sword. His black aura shining brighter than last.

He and the Risen fought, taking hits at each other. But he was too wounded to keep up for long. The Risen kicked him away and he skidded back. Like before, the Risen charged its axe once again. Sparrow took a few steps and stood in front of Cordellia with arms wide open. He wasn't going to let Cordellia be killed.

The Risen moaned and was about to strike until it stopped. Sparrow looked at it, confused. Then, he and Cordellia saw it. A sword blew out of the Risen's chest. Lon'qu behind it. Then with a loud battle cry, Vaike charge with his Killer axe and cleave the shoulder. And with a bright glow of fire, Robin unleashed the final blow with a fierce Thoron spell. The Risen dissipated in a black mist, the bolt axe skidding to Sparrow's feet.

With the Risen defeated, the three ran to Cordellia and Sparrow. Robin was grateful that they were still alive, however it quickly change to worry. Both the red haired knight and ebony haired warrior fell to the ground. Their wounds were great. They were fighting for their very lives, and almost lost.

"Sully! Stalh!" she cried out. The two Paladins hurried in and upon seeing their comrades on the floor, they didn't need any order on what to do. With the help from Lon'qu and Vaike, Cordellia and Sparrow were placed on Sully's and Stalh's horses. With great haste, the two Paladin's headed for the castle for aid.

Lissa was wondering around the castle grounds when she heard a pair of hoofs coming her way. It was almost sun down and she expected Robin and the rest to arrive sooner. She looked over and saw that it was Sully and Stalh. She smiled at them, but when she saw two figures slumped behind them, her smile quickly faded. Her heart started to beat faster as she hurried to them. She stopped dead in her tracks at what she saw.

Sparrow and Cordellia, wounded and covered in blood. Their own blood. What made it worse was that Sparrow lost consciousness. She bolted to them, and as loud as she could, she screamed for help.

* * *

**Alright, and that's a wrap! So this was kind of an initiation for Sparrow. Originally it was going to be a sweep. Just having the Shepherds mow them down and call it a day. But, I decided that would be to easy. And thus, this fight sequence was born. Plus, it would be a good way for some character building for Sparrow and some "support building" with Cordellia. Now, this doesn't mean that he is "with" her. I will add a few chapters with some interaction with Olivia and Cherche, just to get a feel for them. I like all three, plus Anna but she is a special case reserved for my own Avatar so no Sparrow for her. **

**Now this fic will span the two years between both campaigns and will lead into the Valm campaign. I'm not sure if it will be two separate fics, or one big fic. We'll see as time comes along. **

**Fun Fact: Did you know that in some cases the Sparrow is a symbol of freedom. That means there is a meaning for Sparrow having that name. And don't worry, the meaning will show up sometime.**

**Take Care**

**KD**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

When Robin and the others arrived, their mood was as expected. Defeated. Sure they routed out the Risen and probably saved more lives from being killed. However, the fact that two of their friends were deeply wounded soured their mood. It was a feeling they felt before countless times during the war. When Emmeryn died everyone was at a loss, and moral was almost nonexistent. However, they stood strong, knowing that the bonds they have were stronger than any enemy they would face. To be fairly honest, both Robin and Chrom would say that they won the war because of it.

As they hurried to the medical wing, Virion guided his and Cordellia's mounts to the stables. Vaike left for the armory, the bolt axe in hand. Lon'qu and Robin the only two making their way to see Cordellia and Sparrow. Everyone standing out of their way.

When they made to the wing, Libra was standing just past the door. Being a healer himself he made it a point to observe and pray to Naga for a swift recovery. Inside, Anna and Lissa were working on healing Sparrow's wounds. Maribelle was finishing wrapping bandages on Cordellia. She wasn't wearing her armor, only a white blouse and a pair of black pants. Her feet bare. She had bandages on her arms and under her shirt across her stomach.

Robin stood next to Chrom with Lon'qu right behind her. Sparrow had his armor off, only a pair of brown pants on. His torso was almost completely covered with bandages. His arms were also bandaged up. He took way more hits than Cordellia originally suspected. How he stood to fight for all that time amazed her.

Robin felt guilt rise in her gut. It was her fault, she was sure of it. Because of her over confidence in her tactics and the ignorance of the strength the Risen had, two of her friends were here. Yes, they survived and will live to tell the tale about it, but it shouldn't be like this. It should have been all of them walking up to the gates with smiles on their faces. Sully and Stalh giving each other pointers. Virion bragging about his archery. Vaike and Lon'qu arguing on who the most kills. And Cordellia and Sparrow walking and listening with a smile. That was how she saw the victory. Nothing like this.

Cordellia noticed Robin and looked at her. The white haired tactician looked at her, and Cordellia sent a small smile to her. To reassure here that everything was fine. Robin's guilt only deepened. How could Cordellia smile at her? When she was the one that almost sent her to death. It unnerved her, and Robin quickly left the room. Lon'qu was surprised by it and almost didn't notice. He went after her, calling for her name.

Chrom stood aside as the two left, a brow raised. However, he didn't pry. If anything it was their own privacy and not his business. Instead he walked in the medical wing, standing next to Libra and watching his sister and Anna finishing up with Sparrow.

"How are they doing?" Chrom asked Libra. Libra let out a breath, but gave a small reasuring smile to the Lord.

"They will be recover with time and rest. Sparrow had most of the injuries and we feared that we might lose him. However, he has a strong will and he will survive. And Cordellia was always strong willed from the very beginning. She will recover as well."

Relieved Chrom nodded and thanked the Monk. He walked up to the small group, Anna was just covering Sparrow with a light blanket as he slept. Cordellia took a seat next to him. Chrom stood next to her.

"How are you doing Cordellia?" he asked. She felt her heart quicken and she blushed a little. She accepted the fact that Sumia, her closest friend, was engaged with Chrom. However, the feelings still lingered. Only by a little.

"I'm fine milord. Just a few scrapes and bruises. I'm just worried for Sparrow," she said. And she was being honest. She worried for Sparrow who was sound asleep now.

"What happened?" Chrom wanted to know more. Cordellia sighed. She wanted to forget the skirmish as quickly as possible.

"We were outnumbered. A Risen broke through my own defenses and was about to strike. I was sure that I was going to die, but Sparrow defended me. During the entire mission, in fact, he would take blow after blow to keep me safe," she looked at Sparrow and took a breath. "I'm truly grateful that he was there with me. He is an excellent warrior milord, and will be an excellent addition to the army."

Chrom smiled and nodded.

"Good. Then I'm grateful that you and he are alive. Now, we should all get some rest," he said looking at everyone else in the room. Which mainly consisted of all the healers plus Cordellia. Cordellia looked at Chrom.

"I would like to stay for awhile, if that is alright," she said. She wanted to stay with Sparrow. She owed him that much. Chrom gave a nod, allowing her to stay. In fact, he would rather her stay in the med-wing to heal. Chrom motioned for everyone to leave. Anna stated that it was her turn for medical duty so she will stay for a while before she went to bed. When the room emptied it was only Sparrow, Cordellia and Anna.

Anna grabbed another blanket and wrapped Cordellia with it, giving her a hug in the process. She and Cordellia were good friends, and she was worried when she saw her friend wounded. She too was grateful that Sparrow was there to with her.

"I'm glad you are safe Cordellia… You both had us all worried," Anna stated. Cordellia hugged back with a small smile. They let go and Anna pulled up a chair to sit next to Cordellia. Sparrow stirred, but showed no sign of waking up soon.

"What really happened back there? And I want the whole story," Anna said. Cordellia saw this coming. Anna always wanted to know everything with anything that ever happened around the barracks. In fact she was the first to discover Sully and Stalh having a moment behind the stalls. Nothing to extreme, just them being really, _really_, close. Cordellia, however, didn't mind it all.

She told Anna what happened. Everything. From Sparrow enjoying the flight, to them fighting together in the fortress. Cordellia told her how he fought throughout the battle. How he moved, and how the aura he had almost seem to fill him with energy. It was amazing. Anna felt sort of left out. Cordellia told everything in vivid detail that in a way Anna felt like she was there, or should have been there.

"He sounds like a serious fighter," Anna said. Cordellia nodded.

"He is. You should of seen him. I've never seen anyone move as fast and as strong as he. And yet… He got himself hurt." Anna frowned, but like selling merchandise, her tongue was quick to help ease Cordellia's mind.

"Yeah, he got hurt, but you have to remember that he was protecting you and Paloma. I think he would rather have been hurt and lying here than have you be in the same position. It is probably just the way he is."

Cordellia thought it over, and in a way it made sense. Sparrow said it himself that he wouldn't allow any of his friends to get hurt. She was sure that if it was anyone else, he would've protected them, and they would be seated where she is now.

She wrapped the blanket around her tightly and leaned forward. Anna nodded, knowing that Cordellia understood her. She placed her hand on Cordellia's shoulder and gave a light squeeze before she left. Cordellia stayed seated, and she watched Sparrow as he slept. Waiting for him to wake up or if he needed anything. She owed him that much. Eventually, her tiredness took over and before she knew it sleep took over her.

The next morning, Sparrow stirred and slowly woke up. It was midmorning, and the light was pouring in smoothly. He brought his right hand up and rubbed his eyes, trying to fully wake. As he brought his hand up he saw his arm completely covered in bandages. He slightly groaned. For his first mission he ended up here, all bandaged up and sore.

When he started getting a better grasp of his senses he started to feel a pressure on him. Actually, it was more on his left side. He turned his head slowly and was greeted by a red hair. He looked and noticed that Cordellia was asleep and using his shoulder as a pillow. She was seated in a chair, and was slumped on him. A blanket, that was on her last night, must of fell off as she slept. Her head was on his shoulder and her hand was on his chest. Her other hand laid next to his. Sparrow blushed a little.

Yet, he was happy. Happy that Cordellia was alive and well. Well, better off than he was. He moved very slightly to try not to wake her. He adjusted himself and noticed the some strands of her hair covered her face. Out of instinct her slightly brushed it aside. She stirred and mumbled something, and he couldn't help but chuckle. Him chuckling caused her to slowly wake. She looked slowly looked up at him and brushed hair that fallen over her face. Sparrow smiled.

"Morning. Sleep well?" he asked. Before she answered she looked to see what she was lying on. Realizing it was him, she quickly shot up, a slight blush on her cheeks.

"Oh my! I'm so sorry Sparrow!" she exclaimed. Sparrow just chuckled as he messaged the arm she was lying on.

"Don't worry about it Cordellia, didn't bother me. Besides, from the look of it you had nice sleep." She looked away embarrassed that she just used him as a pillow. Still, she felt relieved that he didn't mind it all. And, she indeed had a nice sleep. However, she really wanted to change the subject.

Before she could do so, however, the door opened and Chrom along with Sumia and Robin both entered. A look of relief on their faces. Sumia looked at Cordellia with a curious look as well. Seeing the blanket around her, the embarrassed look, and Sparrow messaging his arm. She quickly figured that Cordellia stayed the night. Why, she couldn't answer. But she will find out. She and Cordellia have been good friends since they first started training, and she will most likely come to her if she had anything to say about Sparrow.

Chrom walked up to the foot of the bed, a smile on his face.

"Good to see you up Sparrow. You gave us quite the scare yesterday." Sparrow returned the smile and sat up on his bed. He winced at the stiffness in his muscles. It will take time for his wounds to heal.

"Sorry about that boss. I'll try to be more careful in the future," Sparrow said.

"How are you feeling?" Sumia asked, a motherly tone in her voice.

"Sore, stiff, and I have an awkward itch on my back, but overall just grand really," He said with a playful tone. Cordellia suppressed a giggle. She was the first to learn of his playful side, aside from Libra. Most of the time he is polite and sincere, but when he is with people he is comfortable with his playful side comes out.

"Good to hear," Chrom said. He then looked at Robin. She had a worried look on her face. She still felt guilty that she almost sent Cordellia and Sparrow to their deaths. Seeing Chrom look at her, she knew she had to come clean. To help ease her troubled mind.

"Cordellia, Sparrow. I want to apologize. Because of me and my plans you both almost lost your lives. And even though you both survived, your injuries were terrible. And for that I'm sorry," Robin said, giving a respectful and apologetic bow. Sparrow and Cordellia looked stunned at her apology.

"Robin… you don't have to apologize. You couldn't have possibly known what could've happened during the skirmish," Cordellia said.

"Yeah. And look. I'm alive and well. See?" Sparrow motioned at himself, to show her that even though he was covered in bandages, that he will live and can move around. No matter the injury.

"So, don't apologize for something you didn't cause Robin. Cordellia and I aren't mad at you Robin, and I think we both agree that what happened at the fortress had nothing to do with your plans. Just a stroke of bad luck per say," Sparrow said. Cordellia nodding in agreement. They both smiled at the young tactician.

"I…" Robin tried to gather her words. She eventually sighed and gave them a smile. "Thank you."

The mood in the room seem to lift at the moment. The guilt was gone from Robin, and the worry that Sparrow and Cordellia may fall to their injuries seem to fade away. Sparrow was telling Chrom the story at what happened. How he and Cordellia fought wave after wave.

Robin giggled at the embarrassed look Cordellia had when Sparrow mentioned how he saved her numerous times. He went as far as comparing it to a knight saving a damsel. Cordellia didn't object, not really anyway. She merely said a few things in her defense. However, the blush on her face never fading. Sumia and Robin looked at each other and smiled. The wheels in their heads turning. They both were going to speak with Cordellia after this.

But for now, they were content to know that two of their friends were alive and well. And even though they had to be on the alert for Risen attacks, they were happy to know that the Shepherds will be together. And as they looked at a smiling Sparrow and a flustered Cordellia, they knew that a new bond was forming. Where it will end up for the two, they would not have expected.

* * *

**And that's a wrap! **

**As of know, it is locked down for CordelliaXSparrow. And this is also the ending for the "Intro arc" for Sparrow. Next few chapters will be oneshots of character development, relationship buildup, and just fun times within the barracks. There will be a "Wedding arc" for a few couples I have locked down, so that should be fun.**

**Also, a big thanks to those who are reviewing and reading the fic. Giving me some constructive criticism, and just awesome reviews. So thanks again!**

**That being said, so long, farewell, annnnd I forget how the rest goes :P**

**KD **


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Today was an average day in the Shepherds Barracks. Those who had duties to attend went on with their work, while others tried to find something to do. For Sparrow, who was officially appointed to becoming a Shepherd. And since he was one of the strongest, he was normally tasked with patrol. Which he was fine with. It was a job that he normally volunteered for.

Today he just got back from patrol. As usually nothing to report, but he didn't mind. Better than sitting in the barracks. He quickly learned that he hated sitting still for too long. During his recovery he was normally ordered to stay inside the barracks. Usually Sumia, Lissa, and Robin would drag him back if he was caught sneaking around. Even Cordellia, who was now a close friend would scold him. With her, he wouldn't argue. Everyone else, had to try and make him stay.

He walked into his quarters and started to take off his armor and change into more comfortable clothing. Anna took the liberty into getting him clothing to wear instead of him walking around with nothing but armor. He was stripped of his armor, and started to put clothes on. His wounds from the Risen skrimish have healed and faded into scars. All except for one.

On his arm, from the wrist of his hand to his elbow, he wore white bandages. He had it checked out with Libra after a week when he was released from recovery. Libra told him that the injury came from the skirmish against the Risen. When the lead Risen attacked him with the bolt axe, the Thunder magic not only scorched his old short axe but the magic went through his arm as well. Giving him a scar that went from his wrist to his elbow.

Aside from the burn he had plenty of scars across his body. He didn't mind the scars, only that he can't remember where he had gotten them. One scar was a diagonal line that ran across his chest. He ran his fingers across it, trying to will himself to remember. Nothing.

He sighed and went on with changing to his casual attire. Brown slacks, a long sleeve button up white shirt with a brown vest over it, and a pair of black boots. He rolled up his sleeves and brushed his three braids out of his shirt.

Even though he regained very little memories, he was content with where he was at. He had friends, a place to live, and a job. He was happy. The little memories he regained was mainly with his abilities as a Dread Fighter. His aura ability, the weapons he can use, and all his skills. And his list of friends was all the Shepherds plus the castle blacksmith George.

The Shepherds treated him as if he had been there since the beginning of the war. Even some of the Shepherds had created a group that he belongs with. The big four they called it, which consisted of Chrom, Lon'qu, Gregor, and Sparrow. Out of the army, they were the strongest. Of course, they were very humbled by it. Vaike and Sparrow had a friendly rivalry when it came to strength with axes, and it was normal for everyone to place bets when they had small competitions.

Amongst the women of the group, Anna, Robin, Cordellia, and Olivia were closest with him. The three girls helped him get adjusted to living within the barracks. Anna, being the one with the most sisters, always wanted a brother, and Sparrow in his own way filled that void. Plus during his free time he would help her around her little shop. Olivia was able to become a good friend of his when she would volunteer in the medical wing. During his recovery she would visit with him and soon enough they became close friends. For Cordellia, their friendship blossomed when he first woke up in the medical hall. She would keep watch and over that time they have become the best of friends. Robin, being an amnesiac herself, made it a point to try and help him. Plus he had a certain fascination with tactics, and she was fascinate about Dread Fighters.

Sparrow took a breath and looked out his window. He had a perfect view of the training yard. Normally Gregor would be training Donnel while Panne and a few others would watch. Today, no one was there. With a shrug, Sparrow shrugged and walked out of his room. With his hands in his pockets, he walked through the halls to the lounge area. As he walked he noticed how quiet it was within the barracks. Normally, when he returned from patrol it would be close to lunch time and the barracks would be bustling. Today, it was silent.

Sparrow was suspicious of it, but he didn't start to worry until he entered the lounge. Empty. Not a soul in sight. Sparrow walked around and looked to see if anyone was around, but he found no one. Now he started to worry. He rushed from room to room trying to find someone. The kitchen was empty, the medical hall was empty. The entire barracks was empty. His mind started racing. Where is everyone? Did he miss something in the last meeting? What is going on!?

"Sparrow!" he heard. It was faint, but someone was yelling for him.

"Sparrow!" he heard it again. This time it was a little louder and he could tell it was female. He hurried down the hall trying to find the source. When he heard it again his heart started to race. It was Cordellia screaming for him. He took off in a sprint. Even though he didn't have armor on or a weapon at hand, he needed to get to her.

"Sparrow!" Louder. He was close, and by the sound of it, it was outside. Lucky for him the doors that lead to the courtyard were just a head. He kicked his legs and made himself go faster. He barreled out of the door.

"Surprise!" Everyone yelled. Sparrow jumped back and let out a curse. Everyone was there. Chrom and Sumia. Lon'qu and Robin. Cordellia, Olivia, and Anna. Everyone. Food was out and drinks. Tables and chairs were set up. And Cordellia was safe and sound with a smirk on her face. Sparrow just blinked at everyone.

"Uhh… What's going on?" he asked.

"It's you commendation party!" Lissa said with a grin on her face. Sparrow raised a brow.

"What? What did I do?" Chrom walked towards him, a smile on his face and Sumia at his side.

"Well Sparrow. You've been with us for awhile now. You fought with us, protected one of us," he motioned at Cordellia, "and help protect this land during its weakened state. And because of that, I, as exhalt of Ylisse, name you Thane of the kingdom. From here on you shall be known as Sparrow the Defender. Dread Knight of Ylisse."

Everyone cheered when Chrom finished, and Sparrow just looked shocked. He was just doing what was right. During his patrol's he was forced into a few skirmishes with bandits and small Risen packs, but he only did it to protect people. Not to gain fame. Everyone quieted and looked at him with smiles, expecting him to say something. He blushed and rubbed the back of his head.

"I… don't know what to say. I never meant to gain fame or glory. I just wanted to protect those who couldn't protect themselves," he paused and looked at everyone. His eyes fell on Cordellia he sent a small wave to him. He smiled, a small boost of confidence going through him. He then looked at Chrom. "I am truly honored Chrom, and I promise to continue protecting this land till I can no longer hold a sword."

Everyone cheered and clapped again. The party commenced. Food and drink were passed. Friends conversed and music was being played. A few lords and generals were there to greet with the newly appointed Thane of Ylisse. Sparrow found out that he was the first in forty years to be granted such a position. Being a Thane makes him almost like a lord. He is a hero, a warrior, that the people can look up to. He isn't bound by code like the Knights, but he holds a responsibility for the general welfare of the land and its people.

Sparrow bopped and weaved through the crowd. Shaking hands, giving hugs, and accepting congratulations as he walked. A drink in his hand. He finally found a place out of the crowd and leaned against a pillar and watched the crowd. Although it was a huge surprise, he was happy. Not because he was granted more power, but that it gave him the ability to do more for the people that accepted him with open arms. He was truly blessed to be found by Chrom. He was sure that if he was found anywhere else he would probably be locked up or worse.

As he sipped on his drink, an elder man walked up to him. He was dressed in formal attire, but his stature and the way he carried himself was like a warrior rather than a noble. He stood in front of Sparrow an extended a hand.

"Greetings Sparrow. General Gunther of the Ylissien army," the elder man said. Sparrow shook his hand with a smile. He heard about the general and his exploits. Sparrow felt truly honored to meet the man.

"A pleasure General. I have to say, it is an honor to meet you."

"Likewise Thane. I've heard many great things about you from the soldiers. It will be good to know that Ylisse has someone to look up too in times of need."

"It's good to feel welcomed. I'm truly blessed to have such people accept me hear. Dread Fighters do not have the… greatest of reputations," Sparrow said. It was true. Originated in Valm, the Dread Fighters were feared for the ferocity and strength in battle. Many claimed that when one becomes a Dread Fighter, or a Demon, they lose their will and soul. Sparrow aimed to change that reputation.

"On the contrary. I find the Dread Fighters of Valm to be very intriguing. If it is no problem, I look forward to learn more about them. If and when you have the time of course," Gunther said, as Chrom and Robin walked up to them.

"It is no problem at all General. I look forward to it in fact." Gunther smiled and looked at Chrom and Robin and gave a small bow to them before he addressed Sparrow again.

"Splendid. Now, if you'll excuse me. Being a General doesn't mean I can ignore the misses. It was an honor meeting you again Thane Sparrow. Grandmaster Robin. Lord Chrom. Good day."

He walked away, and when he disappeared from view Robin and Chrom turned to Sparrow. Robin grinned and gave Sparrow a hug.

"Look at you! A big Thane and hero now. Congrats!" she said. Sparrow chuckled as she released.

"Thank you Robin. I have to say, I'm still surprised. Never would of thought I be here when I woke up," he said. Chrom chuckled.

"You deserved it Sparrow. Even though it has been two months, you've done more than most Captains do in all of their career. Besides, Sumia kept yelling at me to do it earlier." Sparrow laughed and looked into the crowd. The said future queen was speaking with Cordellia.

"I have to ask. Why me? Surely there are others more qualified." Chrom smiled and looked into the crowd at his future wife. Today was a day off from the wedding planning. It was a long process, especially if you are going to become the next exhalt. Plus, he had to top it off with all the reconstruction of Ylisse.

"You're different than most Sparrow. It is no secret that you are one of the strongest within the army. But you do not use that strength to hurt innocent people or to oppress. You protect and defend everyone you can with that power. Cordellia told Sumia how you fought and how you stopped at nothing to insure she was safe. That is something not many people can do."

Sparrow thought about it for a second, and before he could reply to what Chrom said, the lord had to leave to welcome a few guests. Leaving him and Robin. Sparrow just looked at the lord. To Sparrow, he was just doing what was right. True, he read and heard about others in the past and how they stopped at nothing in order to gain power. And hearing Chrom say that Sparrow was more than that really made the man happy.

"I know that face. What are you thinking about Sparrow?" Robin asked. He looked at her. She was wearing her normal Grandmaster attire.

"Just about what Chrom said. I never would of thought that I be here. It's nice in a way," Sparrow replied with a small smile before he took another sip. Robin smiled.

"I can relate. I've never would of thought I'd be here now when Chrom found me in that field. And yet, here I am. Grandmaster of the army, best friends with the soon to be Exhalt. Plus, I never would of met Lon'qu if Chrom left me on that field. We are truly blessed to be found by him." Sparrow nodded.

"Agreed," he said. He looked back into the crowd. His eyes catching a similar red head Pegasus knight. She was speaking with Anna. She looked over her eyes met with Sparrow's. She sent him a smile and went back to her conversation. Sparrow smiled in return.

"She talks about you, you know," Robin said. Sparrow looked at her confused, and she rolled her eyes. "Cordellia. She talks about you."

Sparrow eyes widened a little. He was surprised to hear that Cordellia actually talked about him. He didn't know whether to be embarrassed or happy about it.

"She does?" he asked. Robin nodded with a proud smile.

"Yes sir. And don't worry, it is all good. How you saved her during the skirmish and how you are so noble and kind."

Sparrow could feel a little hint of heat on his cheeks. He was surprised to hear that Cordellia spoke about him like that. In a way, it made him happy.

Aside from finding out that Cordellia spoke about him, Robin and Sparrow visited a little more. Sparrow told her that his patrol was uneventful but everything was secured. More refugees from Plegia were coming in and he notified the border guard, which was lead by Stalh and Sully, that they were coming.

Over time, the band started to play music that people can dance too. Gaius and Olivia along with General Gunther and his wife were the first to start dancing. Robin excused herself and left to look for Lon'qu and force him to dance. Sparrow decided to move away from the pillar and moved through the crowd. He was looking for a familiar person.

He found her getting a drink. He moved through the crowd and tapped her shoulder. She turned and a sweet smile formed on her face. She didn't have a chance to congratulate him yet.

"Sparrow. Congratulations," she said extending her hand. Sparrow, with a sly smile, looked at her hand for a moment. He took it and pulled her in a hug. She blushed and was stiff for a moment, but hesitantly returned the small embrace.

"Thank you Cordellia, but come on. Even though I'm a Thane doesn't mean you can go formal on me. We are best friends remember?" She smiled and nodded as she released him.

"Of course. But it is going to take awhile for me to not address you in such a formal way. Maribelle wouldn't have it." Sparrow chuckled.

"She'll be fine. But, in case she is watching…" he gave a small bow while a smirk was on his face. "May I have this dance milady?"

Cordellia giggled and nodded. He offered his hand and she happily took it. He lead her to the dance floor, and when the band started a new song, Sparrow took the lead. Hands gripped and his other on her hip, while she gripped his shoulder.

The song was slow and they went with the beat. Others joined and soon there was a large group of people dancing. Sparrow smiled. It was moments like this that he truly enjoyed.

"Are you enjoying yourself Sparrow?" Cordellia asked. Sparrow nodded.

"I am. Although it was very surprising," he answered. Cordellia smiled.

"Well that was the point. It wouldn't be as fun if you knew about it." A small smile played on Sparrows lips.

"Is that why you started screaming for me?" Sparrow asked. Cordellia looked away slightly embarrassed.

"Yes… I hope you know that it was Vaike's idea. I never wanted to worry you," she said.

"Is that so? I'm going to have to speak with Vaike about that. I was worried when I heard you screaming."

Cordellia looked at him surprised, a slight blush on her face. "Really?" she asked. Sparrow nodded.

"Of course. Like I said at the fortress, you are my closest friend. It wouldn't be the same without you around. So stay close. Thane orders," he said with a grin. She blushed slightly hearing him say that and she returned his smile.

"As you command my Thane."

* * *

**That's a wrap. The Thane idea comes from Skyrim. Basically they are like Knights, or Heroes of a realm or province. More like Warrior Lords in some cases. In this time of the story, Sparrow has done a lot for Ylisse like protecting villages and fighting more Risen. So for Chrom giving him a special title sounds right. This is a way to have Sparrow more involved with the politics within Ylisse. Also, Chrom and Sumia's wedding will come soon!**

**KD**


End file.
